Korea
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: A month after the Vesper attack, the younger generation of Cahills are visiting the Oh mansion for the reading of Alistair Oh's will. Ian desperatly tries not to stirr up memmories of him and Amy during the clue hunt while Amy is doing the oposite. Dan finds Amy's I-pod and decides to sneak a peak at a certain playlist. Amian! Hamead! And Puppies ! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Edited 9/26/2013**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Korea**

* * *

**Dan and Amy, Air plane **

Dan was bored. You think that they would be able to afford their own private jet for travel but no. Amy said that they couldn't attract attention. _"Like Cahills don't ever attract attention!" _Dan though bitterly. Amy had the window seat but had fallen asleep with her I-pod in her ears.

_ "What a waste of a window seat!" _He continued to complain _"And we're going back to Korea of all places!" _Amy, Dan, and some other Cahills were going to Seoul, Korea where Alistair's last will would be read. Since he was their great uncle they had been invited.

There was still five hours of extreme boredom for Dan to contend with. He leaned over to look at his sister's I-pod. It had been almost a month since the Vesper attack but Dan had recovered and was ready to bother his sister anytime possible. He slowly took out her ear buds and took the I-pod out of her lap.

Knowing his sister would never listen to anything extremely loud he deemed it safe to turn on her I-pod and scroll through her songs. He saw a play list labeled Korea. "_ I have to listen to this!"_ He selected the 3rd song on the list "Hurricane" by Bridget Mendler. **(Dan thoughts bold)**

Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face  
And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

**This is pretty catchy.**

And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees

**That's the understatement of the year.**  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
There's no place like home  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart

**It was pretty awesome when you kicked him in Russia**  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles

**Well it's more of a smirk**  
I let him in again

**And again and again**  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, it's twisting up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Yeah, it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely

**Gross, if her ever tried that again I'll get Hamilton to call some of his Yakuza friends**  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
The air's getting cold  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Cold

**Like on Mount Everest, when she saved you? Only so you could try to kill us in the Bahamas.**

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane

**More like a super Volcano!**  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

And I'm floating, floating  
And I don't know when, know when  
And I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way, he's got the way

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Oooh ooh ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh

* * *

The song ended and Dan decided he should sneak through Amy stuff more often. _"I should sneak through Amy's stuff more often! Who's knows what embarrassing stuff I might find about her and Ian!" _He notice Amy stirring and hastily tried to put back her I-pod.

"Dweeb what are you doing?" Asked Amy. "Oh well um there was a bit of turbulence yea turbulence and your I-pod fell so being the awesome little brother I am I picked it up for you!" He lied. "What ever dweeb."

* * *

**Dan, Oh mansion**

Five more bore inducing hours later Amy and Dan arrived at the Oh mansion. When Dan ran the doorbell a very sullen looking Harold answered the door.

"Hello Miss Amy Cahill and master Dan." "Hello Harold" They both replied.

Amy rushed inside to get changed selecting the guest room she had used before. Dan walked around back to see a set up of chairs and a podium facing the hedge whole estate looked the same but there was a gloomy air to it. Dan walked over to the maze. He thought he heard something moving around and remembered that Alistair's dog Buffy patrolled inside the maze. He vaguely remembered how Ian had his pants ripped off by Buffy before. _"What a good dog" _he thought fondly. _"I wonder if Buffy is still in the maze?" _Before he could test his theory he heard a scream in from in the maze.

Ian ran out of it with Buffy on his heels.

"Help!" he yelled. "I never even got a hello though." said Dan.

Buffy was catching up to Ian and it looked like he wouldn't reach inside on time.

"Fine hello! Just call off this mutt!"

Buffy who didn't like being called a mutt leaped at Ian. "_Wow" _Thought Dan gleefully_ "History really does repeat it's self!"_Buffy indeed had proceeded to rip the seat of Ian's pants again. _"What did Alistair do to call Buffy off again?" _Dan asked himself. Before he could call off Buffy Dan heard another dog. Buffy did to and raced to the sound. "Woof?" Woofed Buffy. "Ruff!" said the other dog. Dan saw Hamilton race up to the other dog; Who he now realized was Arnold he Holt's pit bull.

Ian took this as his chance to run into the house. Luckily for him he brought extra pants.

**Ian, Oh mansion **

Ian headed to his guest bedroom and put on another pair of pants. "_How could I have forgotten that Alistair had that beast!" _He asked himself angrily. _"Well" said his irrational side "You were only thinking about the positives of the last time you came here_." _"Don't you dare suggest that!" _He told the irrational side of himself _"OK I won't but trust me by the time you have to go back to London you will."_

Ian left his room only to bump into Amy. "Sorry wasn't watching where I was going." Said Amy who was now blushing, she looked to see who she had bumped into and blushed even more red. "It's OK. You better get off the ground before you ruin your dress." He offered her his hand but she declined it. Ian felt a little upset by that but his head of the Lucian branch side brushed it off. "O-oh h-h-hi I-i-Ian hope you're holding up OK. s-sorry to leave on you but I'm done with my m-make up yet." Stuttered Amy. She left before Ian could even reply.

_"What was that about?" _He asked himself. _"Well you did sort of betray her here, and, you'll be a a funeral in about an hour. What did you expect her to instantly fall in love with you?" _Said Sinead who had just walked in presumably going to her bedroom. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ian pompously replied. "Nice try Ian. Amy and I are best friends I know what happened here, and you need to work on hiding your expressions more." She then walked off to her room to get ready.

_"Just what I need" _He thought sarcastically_"People who want to stir up what happened in the clue hunt." _He just hoped that Amy wouldn't get hurt by the memories of this place. There was a reason she never visited Alistair in Korea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look another chapter! I'm on a roll with this story and need to write it out before I lose my ideas. This is a super long chapter. It's almost 10 pages! Please review and check out my other stories!**

**A/N: Edited 8/26/2013**

**Chapter 2: Wait what?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Certainly not the 39 Clues or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Sinead and Hamilton, Oh mansion backyard**

Sinead quietly walked around the seating arrangements for the meeting, she was looking to see where Amy was sitting. She planned on doing a little match-making with Amy and Ian. She saw Amy's seat in the front, she was sitting next to Jonah and Dan. She got on her knees and crawled over as to not be spotted switching the names. She heard something and looked behind her. She crashed into someone.

"I'm not doing anything!" Hamilton reflexively said. "Please you're obviously here to change the seating plan!" She said back. "I'm pretty sure you're doing the same thing." He retorted. "Well you can't tell anyone because you were here too!" She said ending the conversation. She switched Jonah's spot with Ian's and left to do one more change.

She found her spot but she was already where she wanted it. _"I wonder if Hamilton..."_ She didn't finish the thought. Sinead left to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

**Ian, Oh mansion backyard**

An hour later all the Cahills were present. The majority of the group was Ekats but the everyone else was the younger generation of Cahills. On each chair there was a chair with that person's name on it. Sinead was seated in-between Hamilton and Jonah. It seemed that only one Holt was invited but what Ekat in their right mind invites a Tomas to anything? Because there were so many Ekats present it apparently wasn't necessary to invite Ted and Ned.

That left Dan, Amy, and Ian sitting in that order. Ian looked over at the screen door just in time to see Amy and Sinead walk out. He disregarded Sinead and looked at Amy. She was wearing a simple black dress cut around the knees. It seemed to have a silver and yellow theme to it as she was wearing silver hoop earrings and a silver chain necklace with an ornate engrave "A" at the end. Everyone had some form of yellow on because it was the Ekaterina branch color. Amy had stopped walking and he wondered why.

_"Stupid you're staring at her!" _He mentally scolded himself. Sinead seemed to be having the same problem with Hamilton. As soon as he looked away Amy walked over, only to nearly fall when Dan ran to his seat hastily clipping on the only "cool" thing Amy would let him wear; a yellow tie with a ninja fighting the Ekaterina rest of the guests had taken their seats and the meeting started.

* * *

**Cahills, Oh mansion backyard**

A short man walked up to the podium. Like all the other Ekats he was wearing a black suit with a yellow ties that had a dragon on it. He began talking in a high voice in lightly accented English. "You have been invited here today because a great man has died. All of you were left something in Alistair Oh's will some more directly than others. Without any farther interruptions his will." The man paused for a moment and pulled out Alistair's will. He began to read. "To the Ekat branch I leave all the documents of the Oh sanctum. They are to stay in the safe but shall be accessible to all Ekaterinas. To my three loyal servants I leave the rest of my money to use you for the rest of your lives. This leads to the next people. "To my beloved niece and nephew I leave the property of the Oh mansion. I humbly ask you leave the mansion in its original state, also you do not have the authority to fire any of my remaining workers." Dan was shocked. "No way" he whisper yelled.

To my other niece Sinead I leave my dog Buffy who I recommend you keep at the Oh mansion far away from Ian Kabra." Dan laughed at this making Ian glare at him. Amy gave him a sympathetic look before returning her undivided attention to the spokesperson. "Next I leave my company to Hamilton Holt and Jonah Wizard." Jonah and Hamilton air high fived each other.

"This concludes his will. He has also left some more personal messages for the following people. Ian Kabra, Hamilton Holt, Sinead Starling, Dan Cahill, Amy Cahill, and Jonah Wizard. Please meet me inside the mansion. Thank-you everyone for coming out."

People got up to leave but a few of the Ekats lingered around. Ian followed Amy inside the house and wondered what the next part of the will was. _"It better not be another clue hunt" _He thought. _"All that did was make me lose my family _(not that I mind losing my evil parents) _and my money. But there were some pluses; Meeting Amy and meeting Amy and oh yea I met Amy!" _

* * *

**Amy, Oh mansion**

Amy walked inside the mansion with Ian tailing behind her. She hoped Alistair was just leaving words of wisdom and not another clue hunt. _"Last time I went to a funeral this whole crazy thing started. But not all of it was bad; Dan and I are rich, we have family that loves us now, we learnt about cool stuff I met Ia-. Wait meeting Ian wasn't a plus! He ruined your life and there's no way you'd forgive him for that right?" _While she was musing over her thoughts Amy didn't realize she had stopped walking, and since Ian was so focused on _his_ thoughts he crashed into her sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Ahhhh! Rape!" Yelled Dan who saw them fall. Ian stood up brushing invisible dust off his clothes while Amy got up blushing like crazy. "It's not rape if you enjoy it!" Retaliated Ian. "Eww gross cobra! You're only like 16!" Said Dan. "You guys are both weirdos! Thanks for helping me up co_bra!" _Amy said vehemently stressing the word cobra so it sounded like a hiss. She walked inside leaving Dan to deal with Ian. Ian watched her walk inside ruefully. "Cobra stay away from my sister! Can't you just let her forget about Korea? This place doesn't exactly hold all her happiest memories you know!" Dan chastised him. Dan then walked inside with Ian following behind.

The speaker was sitting at the kitchen table holding several papers. "These are all private notes written by Alistair you may share their contents with others if you want to." He left the papers on the table and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hamilton's letter**

_Hamilton,_

_Treat her well._

_-Alistair_

"_What's he talking about?" _he wondered _"I certainly hope he's not talking about-" _He didn't finish the thought. Why would he even think that could work?

* * *

**Sinead's letter**

_Sinead,_

_Give him a chance. And Buffy loves scratches behind her ears._

_-Alistair_

"_Give him a chance? He better not mean-" _she cut off the thought. No way would Cahills ever agree to that.

* * *

**Jonah's letter**

_Jonah,_

_Make sure the burritos are refrigerated properly, you'll rue the time you don't._

_-Alistair_

* * *

**Dan's letter**

_Dan,_

_Don't give your sister or Ian a hard time. On a more serious note there is something I must tell you; before your parents died I promised to make sure you and your sister didn't get hurt during the clue hunt, I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job at all times but much was at stake causing me to leave you at the worst times. I also remembered some stuff you can add to your ninja training. I escaped the cave in Korea by going out the original entrance; when you lit the fuse the door was blasted open. Also there were some yakuza weapons in my possession, just turn the dragon figurine on the mantel. Don't let Amy see!_

_-Alistair_

Dan felt tears at his eyes. Alistair had really been there for them. He stopped tearing up at the thought of the cool yakuza weapons. _"Shaolin monks beware!" _He mentally screamed.

* * *

**Amy's letter**

_Amy,_

_I know it was hard for you to come back to Korea. Forget the past but remember the lesson it taught you. You should try and give Ian another chance though. I have two things I must tell you. One before your parents died I promised to make sure you and your sister didn't get hurt during the clue hunt, I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job at all times but much was at stake causing me to leave you at the worst times. And two, when Dan was kidnapped in China and I helped you look for Dan the Chinese character I was drawing really meant "Grace." That may not sound significant to you but it was nagging me that I didn't actually tell the truth. Stay brave and don't let Ian get to you, stay in touch with your family, and please watch over Dan._

_-Alistair_

Tears slid down Amy's face. It was like Alistair had written the will right then and there. Amy wasn't sure if she could forgive Ian, let alone give him a second chance. What really made her emotional was that he was there for them and cared during the clue hunt, while the others only came around afterwards. She vividly remembered the time Dan was kidnapped by Jonah, she always wondered why Alistair was reluctant to tell her and Nellie the meaning of the word. She took a deep breath, _"I'm really going to miss him." _

* * *

**Ian's letter**

_Ian,_

_Try and get a second chance. Also, why didn't you have extra pairs of pants with you the first time you came to the mansion but the next day you had your own pants?_

_-Alistair._

* * *

**Dan, Oh mansion night time**

All the Cahills had finished reading the letters in silence. After a quiet dinner everyone went elsewhere. Hamilton, Sinead, Amy, and Ian were all watching a movie and Jonah had headed back to L.A. for a concert. Dan knew this was the perfect time to snoop around on Amy's I-pod. He crept into her room and looked around. After a few minutes of searching he found it under her pillow. Dan turned it on and entered the password (Grace's birthday) and went to the playlist. He picked a song called "Skyscraper" **(Bold Dan's thoughts)**

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

**Well your mom tried to kill us a few times**

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

**He tried to leave you in a cave**

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

**It was pretty awesome when you kicked him in Russia and **

**Evil eyed him in London**

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

**Right back to your "Mummy"**

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

The song ended just in time he thought he heard someone walking down the hallways. Dan out back Amy's I-pod and his in the closet, just as Amy walked in. She took her I-pod and walked out of the room. _"Whew that was close" _he thought. Dan vowed to continue his mission until he had heard all the songs.

* * *

**Amy, Oh mansion night time**

Hamilton, Sinead, Ian, and Amy had agreed on a movie to watch. Hamilton and Sinead were totally absorbed in throwing popcorn at each other and Ian was concentrating on the movie. Amy was having trouble concentrating on the movie and so she went to go get her I-pod. She walked into her room and picked it up. _"Strange" _she thought_ "My I-pod feels warm! As if someone was listening to it."_

Amy disregarded it and walked back to where only Ian was watching the movie. Hamilton and Sinead were still pelting each other with popcorn and making a total mess. Amy sat down and turned on her I-pod. She picked one of her songs from her "Korea" playlist. That was the one she used to express her feelings during that time. Strangely enough many songs described her situation perfectly. With a last glance at Ian she pressed play. **(Bold Amy's thoughts)**

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

**More than once**

You found me, you found me, you found me

**After pointing a gun at us**

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

**Understatement**

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

**Why did I ever trust him?**

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

**Well not many people have been to Korea**

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

**Ir's hard to see someone cry when you leave them in a cave!**

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

**Like the time he actually tried to drown me.**

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

**I hope you haven't. Wait no I didn't just think that**

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

**Well you did love money, and betrayal, and poison, and money.**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Sorry Uncle Alistair but I just can't give him another chance.**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

* * *

The song ended and Amy realized Ian was looking at her. "Amy, are you there? Amy!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shook herself out of it and looked into his eyes. Yea I guess so just tiered and emotionally stressed. It's not exactly easy to returning to the place where someone pretended to fall in love with you." She snapped. Amy suddenly felt much stressed and left the room in tears. Ian watched speechless as she left the room. Sinead gave him a dirty look and left the room to see if Amy was ok.

"What did I do?" Ian asked Hamilton. "I don't know but thanks to you now Sinead's gone too!" Said Hamilton. "Ohhh you have a crush on her!" Teased Ian. "What no! If anyone has a crush it's you! Giving Amy puppy eyes and following her everywhere." He retorted. "Well there's not like anything you can do about it. Girls sure are crazy." Hamilton then left the room also saying something about Kabras and Blackmail. _"I better start following Alistair's idea."_ Ian started to form a plan in his mind. No one says no to a Kabra.


End file.
